McKenzie Field
McKenzie Field is a small dirt airstrip with an accompanying hangar located in the small rural town of Grapeseed in San Andreas, featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Signage on the hangar indicates that the airstrip was once owned by Vapid suggesting that the car manufacturer may have operated aircraft at some point. This is likely a reference to the Ford Motor Company Aviation Division that built the famous Ford Trimotor, since Vapid represents Ford. There is also a Jacksheepe badge image at the right of the entrance. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The McKenzie Field Hangar can be purchased by Trevor after Nervous Ron. When purchased, it serves as a business rather than a storage facility, allowing him to conduct Arms Trafficking Ground and Arms Trafficking Air missions for Oscar Guzman, using the provided Dune Buggy and Cuban 800 respectively. As well as the Dune Buggy and Cuban 800, vehicles can be occasionally found around the airfield, including: *Injection: Can be found just east of the hangar. The vehicle is unlocked suggesting it officially comes with the property. *Duster: Occasionally, an NPC-controlled Duster will land on the airfield. It can be stolen. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The property cannot be purchased in GTA Online, although it still serves as a spawn location for several aircraft that do not spawn here in GTA V. These will be unlocked as the player progresses through Ranks: *Velum: Spawns at the parking space west of the hangar. *Mammatus: Spawns at the parking space west of the hangar. *Cargobob: Spawns just outside the hangar after passing Rank 20. *Frogger: Spawns at the eastern end of the runway near the hangar. Alongside pre-spawning planes and helicopters, planes and helicopters requested through Pegasus Lifestyle Management may be delivered here if the player is nearby. In the enhanced version, Personal Aircraft may spawn here if requested through the Interaction Menu. Influence The airfield is based on Bakersfield Municipal Airport. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online During the heist setup mission Prison Break - Plane the crew is required to steal a Velum 5-Seater from the hangar. The plane is guarded by Vagos gang members which the player must fight his way through in order to obtain the plane. One of the Gang Attacks also happens here. Events of Grand Theft Auto V In Minor Turbulence Trevor says that he is going to land the Cargo Plane at McKenzie Field, but this is practically impossible as the Cargo Plane is too big for any runway due to its large wingspan, and it would likely crash into an obstacle. Also, the plane would need a longer runway for taking off and landing. In the end, Trevor never makes it to the airfield, as military forces shoot the plane down, forcing Trevor to evacuate and crash the plane into the Alamo Sea instead. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Nervous Ron - Used as the finishing destination for the informal Cuban 800 air race between Trevor Phillips and Ron Jakowski after delivering the weapons. *Arms Trafficking Air - Cuban 800 located inside the hangar. *Arms Trafficking Ground - Dune Buggy located on the east side of the hangar. ;Heists *The Big Score (Obvious) - the team will land the two helicopters here after successfully loading the gold onto the train. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Gang Attack ;Heists *Prison Break - Plane - The Velum 5-Seater required for the heist is located inside the hangar, and must be stolen from the Los Santos Vagos by the GTA Online Protagonist and their heist crew. ;Air Freight Cargo *Air Freight Cargo may spawn here inside a Frogger parked near the end of the runway in Steal Missions. *Air Freight Cargo may spawn inside one of four Froggers flying in convoy above the airfield in Steal Missions. ;Freemode Events *Kill List or Kill List Competitive may start here. A Savage will spawn at the western end of the runway. 1 to 4 players can participate. Gallery McKenzie-GTAV-map.jpg|Map location. McKenzieHangar-GTAV-SatelliteView.png|Satellite view of the airfield. McKenzieField-GTAV-Overview.png|Overview of the location. McKenzieHanger-GTAV.jpg|A view of McKenzie Field Hangar. 400px-GTA5minorturb1.jpg|A Duster as it runs along the runway. Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Airports Category:Locations in GTA V in Blaine County